La fouille
by Morphee
Summary: os tiré de la fic "sous la coupe de Rogue" de Khalya. Dementia s'ennuie. Au grand désespoir d'Harry, elle a peut être trouvé une idée pour s'occuper...


_Harry appartient à JK Rowling. Demi à Khalya, l'auteur de Sous la Coupe de Rogue, dont je suis l'humble beta. Rogue m'... - appartient _aussi _à JK Rowling._

_Ce OS se situe aux alentours des chapitres 16, 17, 18 de Sous la Coupe de Rogue (lien sur mon profil.)_

_Puisse ceci vous plaire :)  
_

* * *

- Harry ? … Harry, hé, réveilles-toi !

- Hummm… Mmm. Quoi ?

- Ben, ça va être l'heure de l'entraînement de quidditch…

Harry resta silencieux un moment, le visage fermé, puis répondit :

- Et alors ?

- Ben, en fait, juste pour te le dire…

- Très délicat, Ron, intervient Ginny qui descendait de son dortoir, les poings sur les hanches. Ta finesse m'éblouis à un point que tu ne peux imaginer !

- Je t'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-il dans un grognement, fiche-nous la paix. Harry, d'habitude tu rejoins Demi dès que tu peux, surtout quand tu es seul… J'ai pensé que tu aimerais être réveillé ?…

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa sur le visage d'Harry et il se décida à défendre Ron, que sa sœur toisait toujours d'un œil critique :

- Merci Ron. Tu peux décolérer Gin, il a raison, je vais descendre tout de suite ! Bon entraînement à vous deux… et aux autres, faites de votre mieux et… rappelez-vous, les Lions sont les meilleurs ! Hum… à plus Hermione !

- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! S'exclama une Demi surexcitée quand Harry arriva dans leurs appartements. Tu es en retard !

- Moi, en retard ? Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! C'est la meilleure ! Tu as donc un tant soit peu conscience du temps qui passe ?

- Oh ça va ! Vous ne pourriez pas changer de disque ? Allez j'ai préparé le jeu, toujours prêt à prendre ta revanche ?

- Encore ? Ça fait quinze jours qu'on joue à la bataille explosive trois fois par semaine ! Tu n'en as jamais assez ? Et puis ne raconte pas d'histoire, c'est à toi de prendre ta revanche !

- N'importe quoi espèce de tricheur ! Et non, je n'en ai jamais marre, je te rappelle que c'est Sirius qui m'a offert ces cartes et qu'elles valent de l'or ! Alors faut amortir l'investissement hein…Mais je sais ce qu'on va faire ; on va un peu corser le jeu, mettre du sel dans cette histoire ! Celui qui gagne la prochaine partie lance un défi à l'autre. Alors ?

- Outch… pas mal, pas mal… risqué mais… je suis partant ! Passe-moi mes cartes et prépare-toi à perdre !

Alors que la partie commençait, Harry exposa à sa sœur le motif de son retard : il s'était bêtement endormi dans la salle commune, alors qu'il était supposé réviser son cours d'histoire avec Hermione pour l'interro le lendemain. Il serait obligé de reprendre du temps ce soir pour espérer avoir une bonne note… Il en profita pour lui annoncer fièrement qu'il avait eu un Optimal en astronomie, comme Hermione. Demi hocha la tête de haut en bas, contente pour lui.  
Mais il fallait veiller à rester vigilant et bientôt le silence se fit, chacun des deux challengers abattant leurs cartes avec vigueur sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur leurs jeux. Harry n'avais bientôt plus de cartes et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement. Sourire qui s'effaça complètement quand, à son plus grand effroi, sa dernière carte explosa avec le reste du tas. Il affichait maintenant une mine déconfite et incrédule. Il était pris au piège.

- Tu es fais mon très cher frère ! S'écria Demi, sautant sur ses pieds et improvisant une danse de la victoire sur le tapis du salon. J'ai gagné Harry, j'ai gagné ! Tu sais ce que ça veux dire bien sûr ?

- Aïe Demi mais… soupira Harry avant de capituler devant l'air faussement menaçant de sa sœur… bon ok, mais sois pas trop dure, d'accord ? Je suis ton frère quand même, ton petit frère chéri… pas vrai ?

- Humm… moui… admettons… Dans ce cas, je ne te laisserai pas faire ce gage tout seul, je viendrai avec toi… Tu vas, annonça-t-elle impérieusement en pointant sur lui son index, nous allons plutôt, aller dans les appartements de papa, et… fouiller !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Fouiller ? Dans la chambre de… père ? Mais t'es frappée ! Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on y ferait !

- Allons allons, lionceau, tu te dégonfles ? Un deal est un deal pourtant ! T'inquiètes pas, on va y aller juste pour voir. Je te promets qu'il ne va pas s'en rendre compte ! On ne touchera à rien. Ou du moins… on remettra tout à sa place après !

Demi gratifia ces paroles d'un grand sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, qui n'eut absolument pas l'effet escompté ; Harry frémissait d'avance. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ça. Il aurait dû savoir que sa sœur était diabolique ! C'était de famille après tout ! Il savait au fond de lui qu'il finirait par accepter - il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien (quoiqu'à ce niveau là, elle lui en demandait vraiment beaucoup. Heureusement qu'elle serait là avec lui.) - mais pour l'instant il avait encore quelques arguments qu'il comptait bien faire entendre.

- Écoute Demi, tu as DÉJÀ fouillé dans ses affaires. Pas besoin de recommencer ! Mais si, rajouta-t-il devant sa moue sceptique, quand tu as voulu vérifier personnellement que père était bien en couple ! Tu nous as dit qu'il… qu'il avait des nouvelles chemises, et tout !

- C'est vrai, mais c'était au Manoir, ça me semblait un bon début pour une enquête. Il nous reste à voir ses appartements. Et tu vas te décoincer un peu, mon coco : voir sa chambre c'est le connaitre mieux, et la connaissance d'autrui permet de ne plus en avoir peur, et… Bon en bref, abrégea-t-elle en voyant Harry lever les yeux au ciel, tu arrêteras de penser à lui comme à un monstre… Ensuite, moi je vais pouvoir voir si cette chambre a le même look que celle du manoir, puisque je n'ai encore jamais vu celle-ci. Et enfin… c'est excitant ! Et puis tu n'as pas le choix, viens, si ça se trouve on fera de belles découvertes !

- Et s'il arrive à l'improviste ?…

- Il est en cours jusqu'à 17h30, on a une heure et demie, donc largement assez.

Vaincu, il suivit Demi, se promettant d'abréger le plus possible leur 'visite'. Celle-ci entrebâilla la porte, attendit un instant, puis entra et invita Harry. La chambre était spacieuse, meublée d'un lit large et une table de chevet, une armoire, un coffre, et des étagères le longs des murs, remplies de livres de tous genres et de toutes tailles. Une fenêtre entourée de rideau vert sombre éclairait la chambre, donnant sur le parc. La décoration était sobre sans être désagréable, c'était une assez belle chambre.

- Commençons par l'armoire d'accord ?

- Pas vraiment, mais si j'ai bien compris, j'ai pas le choix.

- Exact ! Alors… déjà, elle s'ouvre, c'est une bonne chose. Vestes noire… robes noires, capes noires… Tiens regarde, celle-ci, elle est plus bleu marine, non?

- Heummm… ouais, très très marine alors… Mais sinon c'est vrai, elle est pas mal… regarde, y'a des, des trucs… enfin des belles coutures quoi.

- Oui oui oui, tout à fait, et en plus elle est neuve ! Sans parler des pantalons, regarde celui-ci ! Et celui là, comme il est beau ! On dirait un vêtement de soirée ! Oh, tu crois qu'il va en soirée avec… Evy ?

- 'Evy' ? Ça commence bien… Père, aller en soirée ? Ben tiens, c'est tout à fait son genre…

- 'Père', père, toujours père. Harry, sérieusement, j'espère vivre assez longtemps pour t'entendre l'appeler papa !

Harry paru d'abord horrifié par l'idée, puis s'imagina la situation et finalement éclata de rire.

- Demi, je ne suis pas aussi suicidaire et insouciant que toi, en fait je crois que tu vis carrément dans une autre dimension ! Un monde fait de bisous, de câlins, de nouveaux tailleurs chaque jour ou de robes hautes couture que tu tâches le jour même ! Ce n'est pas de sitôt que j'appellerai… l'homme dont nous parlons « papa ». Peut-être dans très longtemps, quand il sera un vieillard sénile !

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, benêt ! S'esclaffa Demi, lui lançant un coussin en pleine figure.

Harry attrapa le coussin et le renvoya vigoureusement sur Demi, se mettant en position pour la prochaine attaque. Le coussin fit quelques voltiges impressionnantes, dans une bataille fougueuse et sans pitié, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol dans un bruit mat. C'est alors qu'Harry réagit ; de nouveau tendu, il tourna lentement la tête vers le lit… défait.

- Demi ! Mais ça va pas, tu as pris l'oreiller de père ! Son oreiller ! Il va s'en rendre compte ! Et son lit, son lit ! Il est défait maintenant ! Olalalala…

- Déstresses va, on va le refaire ! Le coupa Demi. Tiens, prends, remets tout, et viens.

Harry obtempéra, agacé ; il reposa l'oreiller à sa place après l'avoir tapoter pour lui redonner forme, ignorant pudiquement le pyjama négligemment posé sur le matelas. Enfin il replaça impeccablement le dessus de lit, sous le regard ironique de sa sœur.

- Si tu continues le lit sera mieux fait qu'avant notre arrivée ! Elle enchaina rapidement, coupant court aux protestations de son frère. Il nous reste le dernier tiroir au bas de l'armoire !

- Pas question ! Il fut contraint de continuer sous l'œil inquisiteur de la jeune femme. Écoute, je ne tiens pas à faire l'inventaire complet de ses… ses sous-vêtements.

- … Bon… bon, je t'accorde cette faveur… Alors, passons au coffre !

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, reprit Harry après un petit soupir de soulagement, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses l'ouvrir.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Père est bien trop maniaque et ordonné ! Il ne laisserait jamais un intrus voir ses effets personnels !

- Mais nous sommes à Poudlard Harry, il n'y a pas d'intrus ici…

- Et nous, on est quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras pas l'ouvrir.

- On va voir ça, s'entêta-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant le coffre.

Elle arqua le dos, souffla, tira, tendit les bras, refusant d'admettre qu'Harry avait raison, fierté oblige, mais le coffre n'en resta pas moins clos.

- Bon, souffla-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils devant un Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de rire. Plan B : l'ouvrir par magie ! Un bon Alohomora bien placé, et il va s'ouvrir bien gentiment !

'Même pas en rêve', murmura Harry en réponse au sort de Démi.

'Clang !', fut la deuxième réponse, venant du coffre.

- Mon très cher frère, commença-t-elle triomphalement, redressant le torse, vois la vérité en face… elle prit une grande inspiration et déclara, sûre d'elle : mes rêves sont bien plus à la hauteur que tu ne le penses.

- Humpf, c'est pas vrai… marmonna-t-il en s'approchant, intéressé.

Le coffre contenait une cinquantaine de romans, autant moldus que sorciers, et Harry nota un certain nombre de Sherlock Holmes et autres romans policiers ; ils trouvèrent aussi des disques, essentiellement de la musique classique, et un assortiment de fioles, tube à essai et bocaux encore vide. Demi dut bien l'admettre, le coffre n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle referma le coffre quasiment sans y avoir touché, la mine boudeuse.

Harry fit le tour du coffre, et décida de donner quelques explications à Demi, qui boudait toujours.

- Demi, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que ça dans ce coffre. À mon avis, mon hypothèse était juste : Père a beau être relativement en sécurité à Poudlard, il préfèrera toujours prendre ses précautions. Il y a deux ans, après la découverte de Maugrey dans une malle magique, j'ai fait pas mal de recherche sur les différents types de malles et coffres magiques… Il y en a beaucoup ! Certains qui ne s'ouvrent que par la main du propriétaire, assez peu pratique s'il meurt, d'autres seulement avec un code magique, d'autres avec une capacité beaucoup plus grande qu'ils ne le laissent croire… À mon avis, celui-ci doit être un petit coffre rusé : si tu essayes de l'ouvrir par effraction, tu trouves un contenu quelconque et futile que la personne n'a pas de raison de cacher ; ici des romans, des disques et des fioles. Seul le propriétaire a accès au véritable contenu. Il y en a d'autres encore plus sécurisé, mais puisqu'il est à Poudlard, ça lui suffit probablement…

- Hum, mouais, ça se tient… tu dois avoir raison… chapeau pour ce coup là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cache d'après toi ? Des photos d'Evaelianne ? Des poèmes en vers, des cadeaux, un journal intime ?

- Ben je sais pas moi, peut-être des trucs plus sérieux… Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir ! Et puis heu, il serait temps de partir là…

-Rabat-joie… ça fait à peine 5 minutes qu'on est là… fit-elle est parcourant des yeux les nombreux livres entreposés sur les étagères.

Beaucoup plus sérieux que ceux du coffre, un très grand nombre étaient des livres de potions, d'autres des ouvrages d'algèbre, des essais de grands inventeurs en sortilèges ou en potion.

- Il y a de la poussière ! Nota-t-elle en passant le doigt sur une étagère.

- Demi ! Tu as fait une trace sur son étagère ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ne le remarque pas maintenant ! Et tu ne te rends absolument pas compte du temps pendant lequel on est resté ici ! Aller, viens, on file ! J'ai… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

- Ah, vraiment… depuis quand tu es bon en divination toi ?

- Allez, c'est pas drôle… Cette fois t'as vraiment plus rien à voir… J'ai fini mon défi !

-Avoues que tu n'as pas été très coopératif…

- Si, j'ai fouillé, se défendit-il, et il affirma avec conviction : j'ai découvert que père dort bien avec un pyjama, gris, avec des bordures vertes !

- Non, c'est vrai, ironisa-t-elle, et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

Ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie, annonçant la fin de l'avant dernière heure de cours. Harry sursauta et son regard passa plusieurs fois de Demi à la porte, Demi, la porte, Demi, la porte… Il tenait nerveusement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche, songeant au sort terrible qui l'attendait si son père le trouvait ici. Plutôt supporter pour l'éternité les moqueries de Demi que d'avoir à faire face à un Rogue en colère. Fou-furieux, lui souffla une petite voix.

- On sort, décréta-t-il.

- Son lit a l'air moelleux, lui répondit Demi, l'ignorant superbement.

- Non, je ne trouve pas ! S'écria-t-il sur les nerfs.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte, tandis qu'une deuxième sonnerie annonçait le début du dernier cours. Sans plus un regard pour Demi, il s'enfuit de la chambre en claquant la porte, filant directement sur le canapé du salon où il s'écroula, attrapant les cartes de la bataille explosive pour se donner contenance et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer. C'était idiot, son père avait encore une heure de cours. Mais il avait paniqué, Demi était vraiment… sans gène ! Certes, il s'était quand même amusé : il avait examiné un super coffre, découvert que Rogue aimait Conan Doyle, auteur qu'il avait lui-même déjà lu en douce chez les Dursley, et il avait même fait une mini bataille de polochon - avec l'oreiller de son père ! Mais il avait tout remit en place, heureusement… Et en plus, il avait échappé au plus embarrassant : il ne saurait jamais si le ténébreux maitre de cachots portait des slips ou des boxers. Vraiment, songea-t-il en riant doucement, traumatisant !

Soudain, il entendit derrière lui sa sœur sortant de la chambre paternelle… tandis que sous ses yeux, le tableau d'entrée s'ouvrait largement, laissant entrer, dans ses grandes robes noires… son père, évidemment. Celui-ci ne lui jeta qu'un bref coup d'œil, puis il se tourna vers Demi, qui fermait la porte discrètement, les mains dans le dos, tout en accordant à son père un grand sourire.

- Salut papa ! Dis, tu ne devrais pas être en cours toi ?

- J'ai donné un contrôle d'une heure puis j'ai donné la deuxième heure au professeur McGonagall qui voulait rattraper une heure. Dementia, reprit-il en arquant les sourcils, j'ose espérer que tu ne t'es pas permise d'entrer dans ma chambre en douce… n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Enfin disons, pas en douce. J'y suis entrée tout court…

Harry restait le nez rivés sur ses cartes, qu'il ne voyait même pas, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Autant rajouter qu'il était avec elle et qu'ensemble ils avaient fouillé dans son armoire !

- En fait, j'ai reçu une lettre d'une vieille amie de beaubatton, (elle extirpa la lettre de la poche arrière de son pantalon) et elle m'est tombée des mains pour aller se glisser sous ta porte, alors que j'allais dans ma chambre ! (elle désigna d'un grand geste sa porte, à gauche de celle de son père.)

Rogue secouait la tête, blasé et à moitié amusée par l'imagination de sa fille. Bien sûr, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Mais il était plutôt de bonne humeur et décida de faire comme si l'explication lui convenait.

- Je vois… Évidemment, sous ma porte. Quelle malchance.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers Harry - qui respirait enfin librement, Demi prit un air grave et reprit :

- Et papa, tu sais ce qu'a fait Harry aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme en question se recrispa aussitôt et se tourna vers Demi, autant pour la dissuader de dire certaine chose que pour empêcher son père de le regarder. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air faussement sérieux.

- Vraiment, moi-même, j'ai été surprise… je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, moi…

- Viens-en au fait ! La pria Rogue sèchement, ses yeux sévères se posant sur Harry.

Mais Demi éclata de rire et lâcha joyeusement avant de filer dans sa chambre :

- Il a eu un Optimal en Astronomie !

Une fois de plus Harry se reposa lourdement sur le canapé. Maudite, maudite, maudite sœur ! Un piège, une vengeance perfide pour l'avoir laissé seule dans la chambre, il en était sûr !  
Sous le regard perplexe que son père, qui le félicita et lui demanda de lui apporter la copie dans la soirée, et qui décida finalement de rentrer dans sa chambre et ne plus écouter les âneries de sa fille, Harry se dit qu'il devrait vraiment vivre longtemps, pour pouvoir un jour mettre Demi dans un pareil pétrin.  
Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !


End file.
